Dance in the Rain
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: Ayame and her twin, Yuki, are orphans. Then, one day, they somehow get transported to the Fullmetal Alchemist world, and meet Ed and Al and all the others. Will they figure out how to get back home? Will they even decide to go home? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a certain rainy night.

My twin, Yuki, threw a glance out the window at the sky and sighed. "This reminds me of Fullmetal Alchemist... You know, the first episode, where Ed and Al lost their bodies and it was rainy like this?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Onee-sama, _that's fiction. Ed is awesome, but let's get our heads out of the clouds here."

Just then, the window to our bedroom blew open. I ran to it and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, it's stuck."

Yuki ran to help me, and together we pulled it shut, then stood there, panting.

I finally glanced at the clock. Nine-fifty already? I looked back at Yuki. "Go bathe, I'll get the bed ready." Yuki and I had shared a bed for as long as we could remember. We'd lost our parents four years earlier, in a plane crash. I had been only eight years old then, but I had also been determined to be strong. I, at eight years old, learned to hunt with a bow and arrows, put food on the table, and took care of myself and Yuki, who was nine and severely ill with one hell of a fever back then.

I was pretty good with a bow and arrow. Four years of practice had granted me that. Some say I'm a prodigy, but I say I was just driven by the need to provide food for Yuki and I. I remember thinking about why Yuki couldn't take care of me. Why even though she was the oldest, she couldn't be the one to take care of me. We made it through those four long, hard years through some kind of miracle.

Yuki nodded and walked off toward the bathroom. I had showered earlier, so I slipped into bed and flipped my electric-blue-and-black streaked hair out of my silver eyes. I then laid my head on my pillow and soon fell fast asleep.

Where I woke up eight hours later was not my bedroom.

My eyelids fluttered open, slowly at first, then flew open when I saw that the wall I was staring at was not the wall of Yuki and I's room. I shook Yuki, eyes wide.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at me. " Ayame...This had better be good," She grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Yuki was not a morning person.

"Oh, it is," I said, holding open the curtains and gesturing to the town that lay outside. "Look familiar?"

Yuki's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Holy... Crap... Are we _inside_... Fullmetal Alchemist?... Or is this just some creepy town built to look like the one in there?"

I shook my head, staring out the window at the town. "I don't know. I didn't think it was possible to get transported into an anime... How about we do some investigating?" I said as I began to slip on a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers that I had found in one of the dresser drawers. "Creepy... Looks like all our clothes got transported too."

Yuki dressed and then followed me out of the house we were in.

I looked around with huge eyes. _Everything was animated._ "No way... I-It just can't be..." I paused and sat down on a bench, rubbing my head. "I... I need... to rest..."

Suddenly, a boy about my age came walking around the corner. He had hair and eyes the color of gold, and he wore a red jacket over a black muscle shirt and matching pants. He was followed by a heavy-looking, tall suit of armor.

My eyes grew even bigger. "Is that... Please tell me... That's not who I think it is..."

Yuki's eyes were even bigger than mine.

I walked up to the boy. "Er... Sorry... But do you mind telling me your name?..."

He grinned and pulled out a metal pocketwatch that was attached to one of the belt loops on his pants. "Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist." He then jabbed a finger in the suit of armor's direction. "This is my brother, Alphonse."

The suit of armor looked up and right at me. "Uh... Hey."

I stood there, staring at them, eyes so big Yuki commented later that she thought they were going to explode. "Uh... Um... Oh... Well... I'm Ayame Kokoro." I jabbed my thumb in Yuki's direction. "This is my sister, Yuki Kokoro."

Ed looked from me to Yuki and grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"Er... You too."

I stared after Ed and Al as they walked off down the street. _What the hell is going on?_ I had a feeling today was going to be a very strange day._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned to Yuki. "Oh my God. Todo... I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore..."

She laughed, tossing back her red-and-black-streaked hair. We looked exactly alike, we both had electric silver eyes, the same full lips and high cheekbones. The only difference between us was our hair. Our natural hair color was black, but we had each customized it, so Yuki's was dyed with red streaks while mine was dyed with electric blue streaks. Everyone always told us we looked deep in thought, like we were calculating the answers to the world.

Yuki looked back at me again. "For the time being, let's just get used to living here."

I saw Ed and Al again, walking down the street toward us. When Ed stopped in front of me, I took a step back. "Uh... Can I help you?"

Ed leaned foward to continue staring me down. Finally, he spoke. "I got a letter from Mustang. He says you're the princesses and heirs to the throne here." He bowed respectfully. "The king and queen died four years ago in an automobile accident." Ed held out a gloved hand. "Princesses of a country don't deserve to live in that old place I saw you comin' out of, do they? Common, lemme show ya to the palace."

I felt like I was dreaming. _Mom and Dad? Princess...?_ I was in a daze as I absentmindedly let Ed pull me along down numerous streets.

Finally, he stopped and and announced, "Everyone! The princesses have finally returned to their place of birth and true home!"

Throngs of people immediately flocked around us, heads turned, people asked for autographs, people snapped our picture. I finally managed to claw my way out of all the people and stumbled toward the palace door. I flung the door open and gasped as I took in the marvelous wonders that lay inside. Yuki stumbled in a minute after me and slammed the door shut behind her, taking in a shaky breath when she saw everything. A vast family portrait mosaic covered one entire wall. I climbed the huge golden spiral staircase that led to the second floor, where I found three vast rooms and five smaller ones for servants. The last two rooms of the tremendous three I assumed to belong to Yuki and I. I walked into the very last room of the three, which was somehow calling me to it, drawing me into it. I saw a delicate-looking silver tiara embedded with different kinds of jewels I was sure I'd never seen in my life resting on a sky-blue pillow on top of a dresser. I slowly lifted the tiara, stood in front of a mirror and lowered it onto my head. It fit my head perfectly.

Suddenly, everything came back to me. I remembered a tiny tiara being placed on my head as a baby. I used to not remember at all what my mother and father looked like. Now, I saw my mother's face, her dark ringlets, beautiful dark eyes, a delicate golden tiara atop her head. My handsome father, with his blond, straight, shaggy hair, and electric silver eyes that resembled lightning. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality, seeing myself with the tiara on in the mirror again.

_Be strong. _I turned my head to look around the rest of my room. _Woah, baby. _There were all different kinds of beautifully crafted bows and matching sheaths of arrows. My hands ached to get hold of one. I slowly reached out my hand and touched a beautiful silver recurve bow. I bit my lip, grabbed it and slung it over my left shoulder, then pulled out the matching sheath of arrows and slung it over my right shoulder. _Ah. Heaven. _I ran outside, onto the enormous manicured lawn. There were already archery targets set up. I smiled and notched an arrow, drew back the bowstring, closed my right eye and aimed for the middle target. I let the arrow fly, and it whizzed through the air at light speed toward the target. Time slowed down, and I smiled so big I was sure my face would split. I called this, the pure joy archery brought me, the Archery High. The arrow connected with exactly the center of the target. Suddenly, I heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind me.

"Very good."

I turned around to find Ed with a slight grin on his face.

I gasped, holding my hand to my racing heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ed laughed lightly. "Sorry. I'm a dog of the military. I catch criminals. I had to learn to be stealthy." He walked closer to me. "Anyway..." He folded his arms across his chest, using the automail one to point a finger at me. "You're pretty good with archery there."

I lowered the bow and squinted at Ed. "Yeah? What of it?"

"Well, Mustang says we could use that in the military."


End file.
